Pourquoi ils sont là ?
by kurokarakuri
Summary: Quand les pirates aux chapeau de pailles accostent sur une île et sont accueilli par trois hurluberlus sur une plage... court délire !


Et voilà un gentil délire pour une fois ^^

Titre : Pourquoi ils sont là ?

Base : one piece, -man

Raiting : K+

Disclaimer : One piece appartient à Eichiro Oda, -man appartient à Katsura Hoshino

Allen soupira de soulagement : il venait de vaincre le dernier akuma. Ils étaient produits à la chaîne ces derniers temps ! Et encore, il avait eu de la chance, il n'était pas seul : Kanda et Lavi étaient venu avec lui.

Ils s'assirent donc dans un coin afin de pouvoir souffler un peu. Lavi sortit les sandwichs, et tous mangèrent de bon cœur (enfin surtout Lavi et Allen. Kanda on ne peut pas le savoir, il tire toujours la gueule)

Ils se trouvaient près de la mer, mais hors de question de se baigner vu la température de l'eau. En Angleterre en automne, c'était pas l'idéal…

Soudain, Kanda se leva et plaça sa main en visière, comme s'il essayait de voir quelque chose au loin. Lavi lui demanda :

« - Eu, Kanda…

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu regardes au loin comme ça ?

- Parce qu'il y a un truc qui se rapproche assez rapidement. »

Les deux autres se relevèrent, paré au combat… enfin, chacun était encore en train de manger et le mouvement brusque de Lavi manqua de le faire étouffer…

Ils comprirent vite de quoi il s'agissait : un bateau avec une espèce de lion tournesol. Ses voiles et son drapeau étaient orné d'une tête de mort à chapeau de paille.

« - Des pirates ?! » s'exclama Lavi

« - S'ils viennent nous kidnapper, tu auras qu'à te faire passer pour un des membres d'un autres équipage…

- Ba pourquoi ?

- T'as déjà le bandeau…

- Enfoiré !

- Les gars, on devrait peut être partir, non ?

- Peut-être bien que oui, ça dépend… au pire on attend et on leurs piques leurs trésors ! Il y aurait plein d'argent pour la congrégation !

- Et on va pouvoir les combattre !

- … bon, d'accord… »

Ils regardèrent donc le bateau s'approcher, puis ils virent que quelqu'un à bord balançait une encre. Ils entendirent un jeune homme hurler « OUAIS ! ENFIN UNE ÎLE ! ». Le jeune homme en question sauta du bateau, puis s'approcha. Il avait des cheveux et des yeux noirs, ainsi qu'un chapeau de paille.

« - Yosh, salut ! Qui êtes-vous ?

- Et vous ?

- Moi je m'appelle Luffy et je veux devenir le roi des pirates ! »

-Grand silence, puis Lavi éclata de rire. Un avorton comme ça, devenir le roi des pirates ?

« - Hey toi le gars avec le bandeau pourquoi tu rigole ?

- Parce que toi, devenir le roi des pirates ?

- Chut, Lavi…

- En quoi c'est si drôle ? »

Lavi sourit d'un air moqueur, et les deux autres membres de la congrégation sentaient déjà les problèmes arrivé…

"-Parce que ce sera moi, Lavi, le roi des pirates ! »

Grand silence, Kanda plaque violement sa main contre son visage en signe de dépit, Allen dévisage son ami, choqué. Ils la sentaient venir gros comme une maison… Le jeune effronté leurs fit un clin d'œil (enfin, il ferme l'œil qui lui reste, ce qui en est l'équivalent). Il continua donc sur sa lancée :

« - Et bien c'est ce qu'on voir ! »

Un poing élastique rencontra l'estomac de Lavi. Kanda sortit son sabre tandis qu'Allen aider son ami, s'assurant qu'il allait bien :

« - Mais pourquoi tu as dit ça ?

- Pardon, mais c'était trop tentant… »

L'épéiste aux longs cheveux demanda :

« - Comment tu as fait ça ?

J'ai mangé le fruit du gum gum ! Grâce à lui je suis un homme élastique ! »

Allen regarda Kanda d'un air interrogateur. Celui-ci répondit à sa question muette :

« - Il s'agit de fruits qu'on trouve en mer, qui donne des pouvoirs si on le mange mais qui en contrepartie empêche celui qui l'as avalé de nager pendant toute sa vie…

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Grâce aux bouquins de Komui que je lui ai emprunté…

- Depuis quand tu sais lire ?

- Chut, Lavi… ne va pas te faire charcuter en plus…»

Kanda détourna le regard puis, arme en main, fonça sur le capitaine de l'équipage. Après tout, si Lavi était gravement blesser, ça risquerait de lui retomber sur la gueule, et il n'avait pas envie de se faire enguirlander par tous les membres de la congrégations. Son coup fut paré par un autre sabre : son propriétaire en était un homme aux cheveux vert.

« - T'as pas intérêt à toucher à mon capitaine ».

Commence alors un combat acharné entre les deux épéistes. Pendant ce temps-là les deux autres regardaient les autres membres de l'équipage descendre à leurs tour après avoir longuement observé la scène : d'abord deux femmes, une rousse et l'autres avec des cheveux noirs, puis un blond, un squelette, un… cyborg (Enfin Allen et Lavi hésitaient quant à la manière de le caractériser), un raton-laveur… ah mais non c'est un rêne en fait… ils ne savaient pas trop et enfin un Pinocchio vivant.

Aucun des deux ne fut particulièrement choquer : ils avaient eu leurs comptes de bizarreries toutes les gammes d'Akuma différents… et puis quand on a un capitaine élastique…

Lavi se releva soudain, et hurla « STRIIIIIIIIIIKE ! » en fonçant vers les deux jeunes demoiselles. Il fut soudain plaquer au sol par des bras. Luffy remarqua enfin le blandinet :

« - Et toi, tu n'aides pas ton capitaine ?

- On n'est pas des pirates, c'est juste mon ami Lavi qui as fait l'idiot. Moi je m'appelle Allen et l'épéiste c'est Kanda. On est des exorcistes.

- Ah ba il fallait le dire tout de suite ! ARRÊTEZ LE COMBAT ET TOI ROBIN LÂCHE LE GARS AU BANDEAU ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Luffy présenta rapidement les autres membres de l'équipage au blandinet, puis Sanji s'approcha en courant d'Allen. Il saignait du nez et avait les yeux en cœur.

« - Bonjour Jolie demoiselle, me diriez-vous votre nom ?

- Je… m'appelle Allen…

- Ce nom sonne à mes oreilles comme une douce mélodie…

- Mais… eu… »

Le squelette arriva :

« - Bonjour mademoiselle… Allen d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre ?

- Eu, oui… mais…

- Puis-je voir votre culotte ?

- C'est que… je n'ai pas de culotte…

- QUOI ? Vous ne portez rien en dessous ? Mais c'est encore mieux ! Otez-moi ce pantalon !

- NON ! »

Mais la rousse, qui d'après ce que lui avait dit le capitaine répondait au nom de Nami, frappa violement Brook. Elle demanda gentiment au cuisiner d'aller leurs chercher des gâteau, ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier (rien n'est trop demander de la part d'une fille). Lavi la suivait de très près, observant à loisir ses superbes formes… voyant qu'elle était observée, il eut aussi droit à une rencontre privé avec le poing de la navigatrice.

« - Ne t'en fait pas, ma petite Allen, il ne t'embêtera plus !

- Mais, eu…

- Alors comme ça tu es une exorciste ? j'en ai entendu parler dans mes livres ! »

Renchérit Robin qui venait d'arrivé

« - Oui je suis exorciste mais…

- Mais ?

- Je suis un garçon en fait… »

Gros blanc, sauf pour Kanda et Zorro qui discutaient calmement sur les sabres. Le cyborg demanda :

« - eu… tu es une travesti ?

- Non, je suis bien un garçon…

- Durant une de mes aventures sur une île avec plein d'hommes qui ressemblait à des femmes…

- Ouah, Ussop, tu ne me l'avais jamais raconté celle-ci ! »

Sanji revînt alors avec suffisamment de gâteau pour nourrir trois régiments (c'était le strict minimum). Ils les partagèrent tous ensemble, riant et s'amusant. Puis Nami se dit :

« - J'imaginer vraiment l'île de Baracola plus hostile... »

Les trois exorcistes dévisagèrent la rousse, puis demandèrent tout en même temps :

« - L'île de Baracola ,

- Ba oui… où on est, quoi ! D'ailleurs on a une lettre à remettre à un certain George…

- Eu… nous sommes en Angleterre… »

Grand silence. Puis Nami hurla : « ON SE TIRE, C'EST PAS LA BONNE îLE §

- Mais Nami…

- Pas de « mais » on s'en va ! »

Chacun se dirent au revoir, puis l'équipage au chapeau de paille repartit.

« - Elles étaient magnifique ces filles…

- Cet épéiste s'y conaissait en sabre !

- Je suis un garçon, non mais… bon allons-y !

- Ouais, rentrons ! »

Tous trois repartirent ainsi à la congrégation. Ils pourraient se vanter d'avoir rencontré de vrais pirates…

Voilà... juste un petit délire...


End file.
